Hetalia Truth or Dare: ANOTHER ONE?
by bluerainbowrose
Summary: That's right! With hosts Lalan, Chris-chan, and Belize, anything can happen! Drop something in the review box, and let's get this party started!
1. The Start Of Something

Chris-chan: "Hello it's me again! An unrecognized fanfiction writer who is working to improve her writing! Bear with me please =_=. Inspiration is what makes my writing shine! Now~! Lalan! Say the disclaimer!"

Lalan: "Chris-chan does NOT own Hetalia. If she did…well…the fanfiction archive for Hetalia wouldn't exist…"

* * *

><p>An unnoticed fanfiction writer and her made-up country OC were browsing some ANTM videos when the writer: Chris-chan, got bored.<p>

"I'm bored." She stated.

"Yeah…" The other one: Lalan, sighed.

"We should play Truth or Dare, but we need people."

"I know! HEY BELIZE, GET YO BUTT OVER HE-UH!" Lalan shouted.

When a person with a Russian/ something else(Equals: Lalanese) accent is talking with a Southern accent added on to it…it sounds plain weird.

Said green-haired nation walked in, "Yes?"

"Summon the other countries and Rache-kun."

Belize sighed and used his awesome magic skills to summon everyone there.

"HOLY CRAP! Chris, I love you!" Rache-kun said tackle-glomping Chris-chan.

Chris-chan: "Alright people. We've got a bunch of nations, and OC nations here."

Lalan: "Da. Maybe even later, you can have Sol, and Ritinia appear."

Chris-chan: "Later."

Romano: *Groans* "Why the fuck are we here!"

Chris-chan: "Truth or Dare. Belt up, suck it up, and deal with it."

Several nations groaned.

Lalan: "Meh."

America: "Hey, Mary Sue."

Lalan: "STOP CALLING ME THAT, I'M NOT A MARY SUE! I SWEAR! I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING PERFECTLY! I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! I NOT PERFECT!"

Belize: "Calm down."

America: "…"

Chris-chan: "ANYWAY! We've got all your favorite nations to dare, and ask a truth to! You can also dare Lalan, Belize, and I. We also got some OCs! Like Mexico, Czech Republic, Bangladesh, and others! Dare, and ask truths to whoever you want! Keep all dares at least under T+. I've got no privacy on this computer! No laptop =_=."

Lalan: "I don't think all that information was needed."

Chris-chan: "Not my fault I don't talk much, and I feel like I'm boring, but I'm working on it!"

Romano: "You don't have a life, do you?"

Chris-chan: "No."

Romano: "You better fucking get one! I don't want be here with all these bastards!"

Chris-chan: "Shut up, Romano!"

England: "I agree with Romano for once."

Romano: "Che."

Chris-chan: "…"

Lalan: "…yeah…Anyway, send in some truths and dares! We have nothing else to do, and I think if all goes well, this should be fun."

Chris-chan: *Chasing Russia chasing China* "REVIEW!"


	2. RTL's Dares and Truths With Craziness

Chris-chan was doing her homework.

Chris-chan: "The square root of 144….YES! FINALLY! I'M DONE WITH MY DREADED HOMEWORK!"

Romano: "Good to know?"

Chris-chan: "Meh, shut up. ANYWAY, TO THE COMPUTER!"

A few minutes later of silence…

Chris-chan: "HOLY ZAK BAGANS!"

Lalan: "What?"

Chris-chan: "We. Got. A. Review."

Lalan: "Woo!"

Italy: "Ve~? Where's that girl who's always stalking France?"

Chris-chan: "Rache-kun? OH! She's at her Dad's right now. ANYWAY!"

From: Russia Tashi Lupin

Ice and America: I dare you guys to a drinking game... WITH COKE! :D

Finland; When are you and Sweden going to have your baby?

Lithuania and Spain: LET'S PLAY DRESS UP!

Prussia: You need to teach me how to waltz. Don't say you don't know how. I'm

sure Old Fritz dragged you to a fancy party or two.

America, England, Sweden, and Finland: I am going to tell you a story. It is

about why America looks like Finland and Sweden morphed together. Rules: No

leaving, No puking, and no dissing the MPreg fairy. "Once when the New World

(America) was being first discovered there was an MPreg fairy. This MPreg

fairy was on the prowl for gay couples to bless a baby with. Gay couples were

VERY scarce. But then the MPreg fairy found Sweden and Finland in the woods

having some 'fun time'. The MPreg fairy was delighted to find such a happy gay

couple, so he blessed Finland with a baby boy. Sweden and Finland named their

baby America. After a while, they forgot all about their son and he was left

to live alone in the fields. But one day three men came. Their names were

France, England, and- could it be?- Finland. Finland didn't recognize his son

and America didn't recognize his mommy. So England took America home and raised

him as his baby brother. HAPPY END!"

Austria: Did you, or did you not top Spain while you two were married? OH

SPAIN~~~! Who topped during sex? You or Austria?

Any female nation: Do you guys get your periods?

Everyone: LISTEN UP! I listened to the whole "Sigh No More" album by Mumford

and Sons the other day, (and many other M&S songs), and I made a chart for

which Hetalia character(s) go to which song. SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO THEM! NO

CHEATING!

Sigh No More: Prussia and Germany. I see it as Prussia's advice to Germany,

kinda.

The Cave: Lithuania. This was just... It fit Lithuania the best, methinks.

Winter Winds: America/England. It fit, okay. Especially the lyrics: But my

heart told my head this time no, this time no.

Roll Away Your Stone: Germany/Italy. I have no idea why. I'm just gonna stop

telling you my reasoning.

White Blank Page: Iceland/Liechtenstein/Canada

I Gave You All: Denmark/Norway

Little Lion Man: Romano

Timshel: BROTHERLY Iceland and Norway

Twistle & Weeds: Spamano

Awake My Soul: China

Dust Bowl Dance: America

After the Storm: Austria/Hungary

Below My Feet: Prussia

Lover's Eyes: Poland/Lithuania

Hopeless Wanderer: Russia

Where Is My Heart?: Sealand/Latvia

Belize: "So, what are they?"

Chris-chan: "Well…Iceland and America have to have a drinking contest…WITH COKE~!"

America: "ALL RIGHT! THE HERO IS SO TOTALLY GOING TO WIN!"

Poland: "TOTALLY!"

Poland and America: *Doing weird finger thing at each other* "TOTALLY~~!"

O.o

Iceland quietly came forward.

Iceland: "Do I have to do this?"

Lalan: "Yes."

In about two minutes, everyone was looking at the table America and Ice were sitting at. Dozens of cokes were at the table. Belize was in a cheerleading outfit, obviously, he was the judge or whatever.

Honduras started laughing, "Nice outfit."

Belize: "SHUT UP! Besides, you had to wear one before with India, Central African Republic, Alexis, Rache-kun, Chris-chan, Ahmed, and her Social Studies teacher."

Chris-chan: "I can't take Ahmed seriously more than I already did. I didn't like him anyway."

About that cheerleading incident…

Belize: "On your marks, get set, go!"

America and Iceland started downing drinks.

Five minutes later…

Belize: "America wins!"

Denmark: "Aww, come ON Ice!"

Ice: *Faints*

Russia: "I wonder if he is dead."

Chris-chan: "If he is, I call first dibs on poking him with a stick!"

China: "What, aru?"

Chris-chan: "Nothing…"

Ukraine: "What's the next dare?"

Chris-chan: "Actually it's a truth for FINLAND!"

Finland: "What is it?"

Chris-chan: "Um…It asks when you and Sweden were going to have your baby." *A moments silence* "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry couldn't help but laugh!"

Sweden: "'ell?"

Finland: "…LOOK OUT, A BOWLING BALL!"

A random bowling ball came out of nowhere, distracting everyone.

It landed (leaving a dent in the floor) right in front of Belize.

Belize: "WHAT. THE HELL!"

Chris-chan: "Ugh. Can't other nations be tortured for once? Besides…..YOU KNOW THIS AIN'T MY HOUSE RIGHT? NOR IS THIS MY COMPUTER! I DON'T HAVE NO LAPTOP!"

Lalan: "There she goes…speaking in that Southern accent."

Chris-chan: "AT LEAST MY HOUSE ONLY HAS FOUR PLACES WITH HARD FLOORS! THIS PLACE HAS FUCKING WOOD FLOORS!"

Prussia: "Fucking wood floors? Wait. You can fuck on the floor? Awesome!"

Lalan face-palmed, but was laughing.

Romano: "Next dare bastards!"

Chris-chan: "OKAY~! Lithuania and Spain have to play dress-up."

Lithuania now looked a little afraid. Spain suddenly came back into the room with Belize. Spain had a weird smirk on his face.

Random Nation: "OOOOH! Someone's about to get raped!"

Another random nation: "SHUT UP!"

Chris-chan: "Okay, only Lithuania and Spain can play. So everyone…BACK UP BITCHES!"

Everyone but Spain and Lithuania backed up.

ONE DISTURBING YET INTERESTING GAME OF DRESS UP LATER…

Chris-chan: "Lithuania and Spain (On my word), now you need to keep those on for the rest of the chapter."

Lithuania protested, his hair bow bobbing in his agreement.

Chris-chan: "Too bad. NEXT, it says, "Prussia: You need to teach me how to waltz. Don't say you don't know how. I'm sure Old Fritz dragged you to a fancy party or two.""

Prussia: "Okay."

Chris-chan pulled out a bacon strip wand ("IT'S NOT EDIBLE ALFRED!") and summoned the Reviewer.

Russia Tashi Lupin appeared.

"HOLY- Oh, hey."

Chris-chan: "Welcome to the show…I guess this is a show…whatever. Here is your waltzing teaching.

Everyone stood back as Prussia thought Russia Tashi Lupin to waltz.

When they were done the plaudits was one of approval.

Chris-chan: "That was really good. Now, Hetalia Truth or Dare: ANOTHER ONE! Presents: "Story time with Russia Tashi Lupin." The audience needs to refrain from leaving, vomiting, and dissing the MPreg fairy."

All the nations gathered around Russia Tashi Lupin on the ground like first graders. Russia TL(fo short) sat in a chair.

Russia Tashi Lupin: "This is about why America looks like Sweden and Finland put together." Several nations laughed. "Once when the New World

(America) was being first discovered there was an MPreg fairy. This MPreg

fairy was on the prowl for gay couples to bless a baby with. Gay couples were

VERY scarce. But then the MPreg fairy found Sweden and Finland in the woods

having some 'fun time'. The MPreg fairy was delighted to find such a happy gay

couple, so he blessed Finland with a baby boy. Sweden and Finland named their

baby America. After a while, they forgot all about their son and he was left

to live alone in the fields. But one day three men came. Their names were

France, England, and- could it be?- Finland. Finland didn't recognize his son

and America didn't recognize his mommy. So England took America home and raised

him as his baby brother. HAPPY END!"

Romano: "What. The. Hell?"

Finland was hugging America and crying. Sweden was watching. England looked not amused.

The other nations had other things to say, but they decided to keep it to themselves. Romano had said most nations' thoughts.

Chris-chan: "She said HAPPY END! CLAP, NOW!"

Everyone awkwardly clapped.

Russia Tashi Lupin: "Thanks!"

She was poofed away.

Chris-chan: "Okay, next we have…a truth for Austria~! RTL wants to know if, when you and Spain were married, did you top him during sex?"

Chris-chan let out a fit of giggles.

Prussia: *Playfully nudges Austria shoulder* "Yeah Roddy, answer the question."

Austria coughed, and Spain's face turned red.

Chris-chan: "ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Austria: "…Well…."

Spain: "…em…"

Chris-chan: "QUIET SPAIN! Only Austria can answer the QUESTION!"

Austria: "…Nien…"

Prussia: *Falls on the floor laughing* "He can't top ANYONE!"

Everyone just watches Prussia on the floor.

Chris-chan: "Next, she asks if the female nations get their periods."

There was an awkward silence.

Chris-chan: "A panda bear was just raped by a penguin."

England: "…What?"

Chris-chan: "WELL…! That's all we have time for today! RTL We will finish your last dare in the next show (Chapter 3) thanks for sending in your dares and truths."

Lalan: "We appreciate it!"

* * *

><p>I no own Hetalia. Only chapter where I will have this disclaimer.<p> 


	3. What The Hell Is This?

Chris-chan was eating some bacon.

Everyone else was lazing around when the phone rang. Lalan picked it up.

"Yes. Hello you reach HTD:AO, what is your truth or dare"

"Hello, may I make a suggestion? Have England and America or Germany and Italy kiss."

"Thank you!" Lalan hung up the phone.

"So what was the dare or truth?" Chris-chan asked.

Lalan: "Usuk or Gerita: one couple has to kiss."

Chris-chan: "Welll….because I'm soooo generous, I'll have both couples kiss~!"

Lalan: " :D HEY! GERMANY, ITALY, ENGLAND AND AMERIKA, GET YO BUTTS OVER HERE!"

England: "What now?"

Chris-chan: "Kiss America. NOW!"

Before England could reply, America swooped England in his arms and kissed him passionately. All the UsUk fans squealed, and all the UsUk haters recoiled in disdain.

Lalan: (to Germany and Italy) "Now you have to kiss."

The two complied.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, and a girl stormed in.

Chris-chan: "HOLY ZAK BAGANS! Sava-onee-chan, why are you here?"

Sava-chan: "IGGY IS MINE!" *tackles America*

All the Usuk fans scream in horror.

Belize quickly poofs Sava-chan away.

Chris-chan: "Okay-" The phone rang.

Belize being the closest picked it up.

Belize: "HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOO?"

"Hello, this is Russia Tashi Lupin.

ICELAND: Why do you fail so bad? *pout*

FINLAND: Why you no answer? *pout*

LITHUANIA AND SPAIN: But I wanted you to dress up as Tenny and Smithy! *chucks

Docter Ten and Doctor Eleven costumes at them*

PRUSSIA: Wow. You're good at that!

SWEDEN, FINLAND, AMERICA, AND ENGLAND; I knew it! Ha ha! Ha!

AUSTRIA: So...? And, yes, Spain you may answer.

Female Nations; I'll take that as a yes."

Chris-chan dodged something that looked like Prussia.

"WHAT THE FRICK!"

Prussia: "TOTALLLLLLLYYYY UNAWESOOOOOOOOOOOMMMEEEEE!" *BLAM*

Belize: "Phew, that's a long one….somewhat….."

Chris-chan: "What's up?"

Belize: "ICELAND! WHY YOU FAIL SO BAD!"

Iceland shrugged.

Belize: "….I think Finland didn't answer for certain reasons."

Chris-chan: "I think THAT'S one of them." She pointed her hand to where Finland was chasing America.

Belize: "LITHUANIA AND SPAIN! She wanted you two to dress up in these." *Whaps said nations with Doctor Ten and Doctor Eleven costumes.*

Lithuania groaned.

Chris-chan: "I think we'll tell Prussia his compliment later."

Belize cringed at Prussia.

Chris-chan walked over to Finland, America, Sweden and England. "RTL says she knew it." She walked away.

Lalan: "We'll we already had Austria answer that question- NO NO NO NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Chris-chan: "About the last one…" All the girls awkwardly laughed.

The phone rang again.

Chris-chan: "Heeeellllllllllllllllo? What is your business here today?"

"Hello, my name is MyuForTheFailureXD. I wrote this whole thing, so here it goes: Holy Firetruck.

One of these that are ACTIVE? Yaaaaaaaaaay~ ^U^

Alright, so...

To England-

What would you do if France shaved off your eyebrows in your sleep? How would

you get him back for it?

Also, YOU ARE MY FAVORITE BRIT EVAR. End of the sentence. :)

To France-

Teach me how to laugh like you! I cosplay you, and I need to know how to do

your awesome laugh!

Oh, and a question, is 'EEEEHHHH?' like your mating call or something xD

To Japan-

Spend a whole chapter... In a panda suit! :D

For the sake of the fans.

To Romano-

What would you do if Spain cut off your curl, and kept it in his secret stash

of all things Romano. (C'mon Spain, y'know you have one.)

To China-

I dare you not to say 'aru' at the end of your sentences for a whole chapter!

Succeed and I'll give you a panda!

To Poland-

Can I haz ride on your pony? Please? *pulls out a pink unicorn stuffed animal*

If I can you can have this.

To Italy-

Pastaaaaaaaa~

To Russia-

Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol!

To the King of Awesome (AKA: The Great Prussia)-

Wanna join me in my rebellion for you to be a country again? *raises fist in

the air* REVOLUTION! :D

To America-

I dare you to see how many burgers you can eat in an hour.

And when I'm being bullied at school, I always yell "America! Where is the

hero?" and I gt weird looks. To which I say, "Firetruck you. The hero will

save the day."

To Germany-

Have a beer drinking contest with Prussia! Winner gets a hug! XD

To Everyone-

Would you rather be run over by 50 duck sized horses, or 1 horse sized duck?

Just out of curiosity...

Hetalia is amazing! I love you all!

Yes, I don't have an actual account on here... BUT I'LL BE BACK!" She hung up.

Chris-chan: "Yes, we are most certainly active ;D Alright to start this thing, I need England and Francypants over here." Thank God for a megaphone.

France, ohonhonhon'd as he and England came over.

Chris-chan: "England, how would you react if France shaved your eyebrows off in your sleep? How would you get him back?"

England: "Well, first I would curse him out, then I would kill him."

Chris-chan: "You said that so nonchalantly. France, our caller wants you to teach 'em how to laugh like you. I can most certainly do it."

The two started ohonhonhonhon ing.

The other nations looked at Chris-chan warily.

Chris-chan: "That was France 101. Keep practicing my dear reviewer. France, is "EEEHHHH" like your mating call or something?"

France: "Not exactly~! ;D."

Chris-chan: "I have a feeling you're lying. Anyway, we now need Japan, Romano, China, Poland and Italy up here."

Luckily all nations were walking by, so they came over.

Lalan: "Japan, for the sake of the fans, you need to dress in a panda suit for the rest of the chapter." *Tosses Panda suit*

Japan: "Hai." *Runs off to change*

Lalan: "Romano, what would you do if Spain cut of your curl and kept it in his secret stash of all things you? I mean c'mon, we know Spain has one."

Romano's face turned a bright red.

"Aww, now it's not a secret anymore." Spain whined.

Romano: "CHIGI! You creeper! I'll cut your neck off!"

The hosts were led to the image of a hot-head Italian chasing a Spaniard. It was so beautiful; one of them took a picture.

Lalan: "China, if you refrain from saying, aru, for the rest of the chapter, you'll get a panda!"

China nodded.

Chris-chan: "Poland, the caller will give you a pink unicorn stuffed animal, if you let 'em ride on your pony."

Poland: "Of course she like, can! C'mon, Liet!" *Poland and Lithuania left.*

Italy: "PPPPAAAAASSTTTAAAA!"

"!" Russia landed on Lalan.

"REVOLUTION, YYEEEAHHHHH! !"

Chris-chan walked over to America. "Hey, how burgers can you eat in an hour?"

"I'll show ya!" America starts eating burgers as Belize times him.

"Germany, you have to have a beer drinking contest with Prussia, winner gets a pub-I mean hug!" Chris-chan said.

That's means a table was set up.

Dozens of German beer were ready to be drunk.

Besides America, people were taking bets on who would win: Germany or Prussia. It was interesting to say in the least.

America: 30 minut in: 500 burgers downed.

"Three, two, one, GOOOO!" Lalan shouted. The contest has begun and she joined in the crowd that was shouting, "CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

AWHILE LATER….

When America screamed, "THE HERO HAS EATEN 1009 BURGERS IN AN HOUR!" no one could tell who won the beer drinking contest. All they now knew was that the German brothers were wasted.

"Okay everyone, would you rather be run over by 50 duck sized horses, or 1 horse sized duck?"

About half said the first option and the rest said the second option. This created a huge argument.

"That's all we have for today!"

"See you next time!"

The three hosts waved as they were attacked by arguing nations.


	4. I Can't Title This Yet

Chris-chan was singing Fear Garden when she realized something. She walked over to the sound person.

"Hey, I was reviewing the last episode and I noticed that Russia's "Vodka!" was inaudible. Did the camera screw up or something?"

"I think so."

"Okay. Try to refrain it from happening."

"I'll try."

Chris-chan walked off continuing her song.

The phone rang and Lalan put it on speaker.

"Hello, this is HTD:AO what is your truth or dare?"

"Hi! I'm Snakeyeslover2,(if you can guess what tv show/comic this name came

from you get a hug), but you can call me snakey, and I have very important

things i must ask and dare you to do. Oh and I'm a girl FYI incase the name

confuses you.

America:

As much as I love being one of your citizens I find you somewhat annoying. I dare you to read the twilight series in one sitting, no passing out, skipping out or trying to use canadia as a substitute.

Prussia:

Compliment another nation(you can be really egotistical at times)

China:

Thanks for making most of our stuff in America.

Japan:

Awesome manga anime and pocky. Where do you get ideas?

Germany:

My favorite, take your shirt off and give me a hug.

Russia:

My second favorite, why are people scared of you? You look so adorable and

hugable, so I also want a hug.

Italy's:

North please make me pasta, south be nice to Germany for two chapters.

Canida:

I'm sorry about justien Beber you took one for the team, and for that you get

a medel of bravery and a life time supply of pancakes.

UK:

You make great tv shows like doctor who. Can I get tea please?

France:

Pervert. But I just finished learning about the revolution.

Gtg and I do not approve of the Germany Italy romance it's wrong on many levels. And be good or I'll go Lizzy Borden on you."

She hung up.

"T_T I shouldn't even try to guess. I usually watch only four to five shows ON TV." Chris-chan said.

"NOOOOO! DX" America screamed as he was dragged into a room by Belize.

"I'm Canada!" Canada cried.

When Belize exited the room America was now in and locked it, Prussia stalked up to him.

"Your hair looks nice green." He walked off shouted something about his awesomeness.

"Yeah China, thanks for making most of our stuff in America." Chris-chan said in her monotone, her expression unreadable.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, aru."

"Where I get my ideas? That's a secret." Japan said vaguely.

Chris-chan poofs Germinini, Russia and snakeyeslover2 into another room to hug.

"Of course!" Veneziano runs off to make pasta.

"Che. Fine." Romano grumbled.

"Thank you." Canada smiled and Chris-chan hugged him.

"Of course." England runs off to make tea.

"Did you enjoy learning about it?" France smiled.

"o.o okay…..That's fine, because I support Het, yaoi AND yuri! Be careful though, a lot of Hetalia fangirls support yaoi!"

The phone rang again and Belize said the usual greeting.

"I'm sorry for the last one being so long, I'm going to shorten this one! ^^"

Thanks for responding.

Oh BTW, Chris-chan, when you said 'Holy Zak Bagans' I was like "Ghost

Adventures FTW!"

To France-

Thank you! I can now do it right! :) -looks at awkwardly staring countries-

WHAT? I can't have a role model? -_-"

I dare you to lock yourself and Iggy in a closet for 10 minutes! (FrUK FTW)

To Japan-

Aw! Cuuuute! -takes pictures-

So what are your favorite anime's and manga's? Do you have any suggestions?

To Spain-

I know all. I'm sorry I gave away your secret...

Anyway, I dare you to and Romano to kiss! (Spamano, also FTW)

To Poland-

Thank you! -gives him plushie-

To China-

-gives panda-

Would you rather be locked in a closet with Russia or France?

To Switzerland-

Give Austria a hug. Yes you have too. -grabs a bullet proof vest-

To America-

Daaaaaaaayuuuuuum. Good job.

I dare you to watch all of the SAW movies.

Bye Bye! OH yeah, this is MyuForTheFailureXD."

The phone was hung up.

"It's nice hearing from you again! Ghost Adventures is awesome. I want a Big Steppin' ornament! T_T"

"Ohonhonhonhon."

"Him as a role model? She's crazy!"

France slinks into the kitchen.

"KIKU GET THE CAMERA!" Lalan whisper-shouted.

"I can't say!" Kiku exclaimed quickly.

"Like, thanks!" Poland looked really happy.

"Aiyah….I'd have to say….YOU!" He dramatically pointed at Chris-chan.

"I WASN'T AN OPTION!" She screamed.

"Both of them are horrible! At least you wouldn't do anything, aru!"

"Not anything they would do, but you STILL HAVE TO PICK!"

China pouted. "I can't decide. =_="

Chris-chan face-palmed.

"We'll come back to you."

"Bulletproof vest my arse." Switzerland growled.

"No hurting the reviewers." Belize pointed to a sign that stated that.

"Damn." Switzerland and Austria awkwardly hug.

"America, we got some movies for ya." Lalan quickly zoomed in and out of America's 'reading room' session room.

"We saved Spain's dare for last." Chris-chan laughed.

Romano started cussing.

Chris-chan snapped her fingers and pointed at him, "Shut up."

He complied, and Spain swooped in and kissed him.

"D'AWWWWW!"

"SAVA-CHAN, GET OUT!" Chris-chan poofed her away with her wand. "China, have you got an answer yet?" Russia and France stood behind her.

"Um….aiyah…"

Russia and France started whispering, but quickly shut up.

"…"

"Well…" Chris-chan urged as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"…Well…aru.."

"C'mon, this is taking too long."

"….I…I can't do it, aru." China fell to his knees as the aura around him was 'Couldn't Decide'

"We'll just try again in the next episode then."

"Wait, because he didn't answer, shouldn't there be some kind of price or something, oui?"

Another hand was placed on Chris-chan's other shoulder.

"I regret turning myself eighteen." She deadpanned as she was dragged away by Russia and France.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Belize sweatdropped as England and Veneziano ran in panting.

* * *

><p>HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<p> 


	5. Titles Are Becoming Difficult

Chris-chan sighed when Russia told her some news. France told her something else and she groaned. She noticed the camera and shooed the two away.

"Hello peoples! Welcome back to HTD:AO! Unfortunately, I'm the only host here today. Oh yeah, did I tell you that you can torture the Hetalia characters, OCs, and hosts?"

"WHAT!" Went around the room.

"Yep."

"C'MON!"

"Too bad~"

CHRIS- CHAN'S POV~

Over the commotion of the nations screaming and shouting, I heard the phone. I ran over and picked it up, putting it on speaker.

"HELLO~"

"Hello, this is cCtrlv! HEY, Switzerland, I think I observed your perverted western neighbor enter Liechtenstein soil around a couple days ago…drunk and naked….. Annnnnnyways…

AMERICA! CANADA! What does it mean to share an undefended border?

Russia has to have a deep make-out session with Belarus. He should think of it as a goodbye kiss, since she has been chosen as the first astronaut (or cosmonaut to you :P) to go to Mars! Just think about his little sister planting the Russian flag on another planet just for him!

Are there any female nations that are…dare I say it…virgins? *blush*

Hungary just loves yaoi moments, doesn't she? Well, I love hetero moments, so submit to French l'amour for this chapter….ohonhonhonhon :P"

At this point I turned speaker off.

"Canada gets an easy dare. He needs to simply use his invisibility and put a sticky note that says "Snog me." On everyone's back. I'll give him a free maple cookie package and maple ice cream if he does it successfully."

I turned speaker back on.

"England will be turned into a girl. Have him one for two-three chapters. Change him using my gender gun! Well, let Switzerland beta test it. It's compensation for hearing the tragic news of his neighbor messing with his sister.

France can't get too "in the mood" with fem!England. If he does…his masculine sword will get neutered.

Germany, if he fills out this stack of beaurocracy for me, there's a private beer brewery that's begging for a capable and alcohol-consumable owner….

Prussia, Spain, and France, snog Liechtenstein, and live!

Oh England, how bad did I butcher English back there?

Well, that's all I've got for now, bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone.

Switzerland glared at France, and started chasing him with his trusty rifle.

Russia and I high-fived! France lost the bet! Haha!

Canada turned to the camera, and explained what sharing an undefended border ment.

I grabbed Russia by the scarf as I poofed Belarus over with my bacon wand.

Belarus grabbed Russia and started snogging him. I had no regrets. It was payback for last time.

"I think some of us are as far as I'm concerned." Seychelles asserted and Czech Republic nodded.

I saved France but wouldn't let him go after Hungary yet. He still had dares to do.

"You lost the bet." I smirked.

"I know." France sulked. I threw him at Spain and Prussia.

I stalked over to Canada and told him what to do. He blushed and I gave him the sticky notes.

With my awesome wand I got ahold of the Gender swap gun and excitedly skipped over to where Switzerland was guarding his sister. I pulled him aside to turn England into a girl. Once done I spotted France and I nabbed him before he could pounce on England.

"Get too in the mood and your masculine sword gets neutered!" I said sweetly.

France eeped and I laughed.

"Now you have a Liechtenstein to snog."

"I already did."

I looked at him, then dragged him over to where Hungary was with Austria.

"Alright…here you go, have fun." I grimaced handing France to Hungary. She took him, sighed, and stalked off with Japan (holding a camera just in case) close behind. Maybe we can sell our dear caller any pictures worth giving her. Mwahahahaha!

On that note, Prussia's and Spain's screams started on the same time the phone rang.

I jumped over a table, knocking down the house of cards Honduras had set up.

I picked up the phone.

"HELLO~"

"It's MyuForTheFailureXD for the third time. I can hear you all cheering.

First off, to whoever said that, I am not crazy for having France as a role model. I'm super awesome and have good taste in role models. Isn't that right France-nii-chan?

Ahem, I believe I asked last time for France and England to be locked in a closet for ten minutes. Where. Was. That. Ten. Minutes? I demand them!

China has to choose one of the two. Oh, did I leave the most important part out last time... Silly me. -dark aura forms- Whoever he chooses, is who he's going to spend ten minutes in the closet with. If he can't choose, I'll simply have all three of them thrown inside. :D

KAWAIII, Spain and Romano! Spain, you're welcome.

Switzerland can't kill me, I'M INVINCIBLE!

The time has come for a German Sparkle Party for Prussia and Germany.

Your absolutely favourite reviewer,

Myu-kun (as you can refer to me)."

I said thanks and hung up.

I wrote something down in my notepad.

"Myu-kun(although this is disappointing) we're going to have to wait for England and France 10 minutes in closet til next show(chapter) ." I asserted.

"But, we'll be able to talk to him about the role model thing." Russia added giving me my phone. I glared at him. He took my phone that I poofed up last week!

I dialed France's number.

"Bonjour?"

I told him about what Myu-kun said about him being a role model.

"Myu asserts the truth!" France said before I heard him scream and hang up the phone.

I summoned China.

"Well, China, you have to pick one."

China grabbed Russia and ran into a nearby closet.

I did the Cheshire smile, "Russia, France and I installed cameras into every room here yesterday, which reminds me, we moved again!"

We are now in a mansion that I poofed up with my wand of course.

I heard Spain mumble something about sending Myu a tomato while skipping over to Veneziano, who was working at his desk.

Switzerland grumbled something in German that I didn't catch.

I saw Prussia run over to Germany and they both ran upstairs.

"Myu-kun, I always smile when I think of what possible things you hit us with." I smiled thinking of what she would dare next.

My thoughts were interrupted by Italy telling Belarus that he can't mail her to Mars. Then I noticed that a lot of nations weren't in this room. I was aware that America was still shivering in his room and that Canada was still doing his dare. I started thinking about what the other nations were doing.

I was interrupted again by Italy mailing Belarus to NASA loudly.

The phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"This is X or DP and I dare Finland to kiss Spain, and Sweden can't kill Spain." They hung up.

As I summoned the three nations I groaned when I realized that I've been in this room all day.

I told Finland what to do and he kissed Spain for two seconds. Sweden looked normal but I bet he was pissed off.

Suddenly, the glasses that Italy for some reason had been wearing hit my eye hard.

"What the fuck was that for!" I said slightly chuckling.

"You knocked down my house of cards!" Honduras came up to me. I grabbed his hat and flung it at Italy. He grabbed his glasses and caught the hat and ran. Honduras screamed and ran after him, his hands trying to cover his hair.

"ITALY! Give me back my hat! I need it!"

Italy's next eight words had me on the floor laughing.

"Who gives a shit, GET A FUCKING LIFE!" Italy yelled.

"Alright folks, that's going to conclude today's show." I said when I caught my breath and got up. I heard France scream and then I realized that Russia has been gone for more than ten minutes.

At that moment I heard both of them scream then latch onto me. The dragged me away crying about their experiences.

* * *

><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!<p> 


	6. A Battle and FrUk Fail?

2012 baby! This one's in Belize's POV. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen. Bangladesh's contextualized vocabulary has made my head start aching. Also, I was thirsty, so of course I'm getting something to drink.<p>

I opened the fridge, and screamed.

"HAHAHAHA!" I knew that laugh.

"Guatemala! Why the hell are you in the fridge?" I shouted. I noticed that he had a black eye and I blinked.

"Dominica shoved me in here about an hour ago. I don't remember how she got me in here, though. Hell, I don't even know how she FIT me in here. I'm lucky you only screamed. Chris-chan wasn't fazed but she shut the fridge after she saw me, Russia smiled at me, and Romano screamed and punched me in the eye."

So that explains the black eye.

"Why don't you get out? Are you trying to scare people?" I asked with a weird face.

"Actually I'm stuck. I think I'm lucky, Italy threw Honduras into the freezer."

I stifled a laugh. This year was going to be awesome.

I heard Chris-chan yell.

"Well, I've got a show to help host." I said.

"Wait, can you help me out of here?" Guatemala asked me.

I thought for a second, "Nah." I closed the fridge ignoring his protests.

I walked downstairs and into the room where we host the show.

"Belize, finally!" Chris-chan came up to me.

"Yes?"

She ripped a page out of her notepad.

"I need you to get these people." She handed me a piece of paper listing the people she needed.

I nodded absently. I exited the room and looked at the list.

_America_

_Russia_

_Ukraine_

_Estonia_

_Japan _

_Guatemala_

_China_

I was confused for a moment before I remembered that not many nations were in the room. I didn't want to miss much, so I bolted to America's room. I walked right in to see him still sulking. I grabbed him and set out to find Russia. I saw him, Ukraine, and Estonia pass by a hall way, so I ran to the corner.

"RUSSIA, UKRAINE, ESTONIA!" I shouted run up to them waving one of my arms. They turned.

"Da?" Russia looked at me.

"Chris-chan needs y'all down for the show. Here, take America with you." I sat throwing America to Russia and ran up stairs. I saw China.

"Japan headed down for the show, and I'm heading there now, aru." China informed.

I nodded and dashed down the stairs hearing China's, "Aiyahh!"

I rushed down to the kitchen and flung open the fridge.

"I'll help you." I rushed out.

Guatemala nodded and we both got started on getting him out.

China passed by five minutes later, giving us a quizzical look on his way downstairs.

After pulling, moving around and swearing, I finally heaved Guatemala out of the fridge.

"I'M FREE!" He sang standing up. He fell a second later. I laughed and he glared at me.

I sighed and helped him to his feet. He opened the freezer and Honduras crashed onto the floor. Guatemala flicked the freezer closed and we left him, walking downstairs, and into the HTD:AO room.

The first thing I saw was Nepal attacking China and yelling at him about something. Russia was a few feet away smiling like usual, and standing next to Chris-chan and France. I recalled how the three were with each other often.

Chris-chan saw us and waved us over. Once there, she told Guatemala to go see Italy. She turned to me.

"Can you answer the phone next?" She asked me.

"I've been busy all day. Plus, my lazyness is kicking in." I told her.

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine." I sighed. There was no use arguing with her today.

Just then the phone rang, great. I walked over there, and put the phone on speaker.

"HELLO~" I said the usual greeting.

"Hallo there~

I can see you all cowering in fear. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks Chris-chan! Someone appreciates my dares :D

YES! My ten minutes of FrUk are almost here! Be prepared!

Sorry Switzerland, I didn't hear what you said. *Evil laugh* COME AT ME BRO!

Okay, I had this idea while being an idiot at the mall. I want a battle between the Axis and Allies in loincloths, and the only weapon they all have are baseball bats. Random and pointless, I know. Degrading? HECK YES!

I dare Austria to put on a cat maid outfit and strut down a runway. This is for my friend's birthday :) And I want Hungary to record it.

GROUP HUG ON JAPAN!

That's all I have for now my lovelies~"

"Your dares are appreciated." I said happily and Myu-kun hung up.

I saw Switzerland go over to Italy and interrupt his discussion with Guatemala. He said something about mailing himself to Myu-kun's house.

I went into one of the closets to get the loincloths for the battle (a chest cover for England), and the cat maid dress for Austria.

"ALRIGHT! Before the battle we are going to do the group hug!" Chris-chan announced.

"3…2…1…GROUP HUG ON JAPAN!" We all practically jumped on the poor nation.

I handed Austria his outfit since he was the closest. I handed the Allies and Axis their outfits.

"Because I don't want this place looking like shit, we are going to have the battle somewhere else." Chris-chan said. Then, she ran up to me. "Get our outfits." She said. I sighed and quickly grabbed them.

"Alright, let's go!" Chris-chan pulled out her bacon wand and waved it. A second later, I found us in a gladiator-like arena with the Axis and Allies in the arena, everyone else in the stands and myself in between the Axis and Allies. I sighed.

"Rules: No weapons beside the baseball bats. No running away. No killing. Maiming is allowed." I said before I was poofed into the stands. The battle started.

BATTLE POV

The Axis and Allies charged at each other. America swung his bat at Germany, who blocked the bat with his own, and narrowly avoided being tripped by Russia.

Japan and France were using the bats like swords, trying to strike the other. France thrust his bat forward, but Japan ducked and whapped him in the side. France swung at Japan again, hitting his shoulder and Japan moved back a couple feet.

China and England were walking over to Italy. He looked petrified. His white flags were confiscated and he wasn't allowed to run away, so he had to fight. He really didn't want to, but somehow his memory of putting Honduras into the freezer gave him the will.

China and England swung their bats at Italy. Italy ducked England's bat and blocked China's. He kept dodging the two's attacks.

Germany was panting. America and Russia constantly kept him on his toes. He was going to lose if he kept dodging their attacks. Grr. What was he going to do?

Japan and France were in a heated battle. France swung for Japan's shoulder so he could knock him to the ground. Japan ducked, and twisted around behind France, tripping Russia in the process. He hit France in the back of the head, and he crumbled to the ground. Japan hit France again, and it was lights out for France. Night, night!

"Stupid frog." England mumbled swinging her bat at Italy's knee. China knocked Italy's bat out of his hands. Italy scrambled for the bat and England swung at Italy's left arm…

Both America and Germany were panting. Even with Russia now fighting Japan, things were still difficult. Germany barely heard Chris- chan shout for someone to take France away. America swung and broke Germany's bat.

"Verdammt!" Germany shouted. He then saw Italy. England smashed her bat on his arm, and the pasta-loving half-nation fell to the ground. Germany's lost concentration and America gave him a finishing blow. He fell to the ground. 'How did I lose so easily?' Was his last thought before his vision went black.

America cheered and joined Russia up against Japan. The Asian nation was near his limit. He didn't want to lose the battle.

When England smashed her bat onto Italy's arm (it didn't break (the bat didn't)) Italy fell over, and England and China cheered. Thinking that they had defeated him, they didn't pay attention to Italy moving. They only turned around when he got up. Italy's left arm was limp by his side, but his right hand was clutching his bat. Italy's face was dirty, but his auburn eyes glowed and his mouth was in a scowl.

"How? How is he still standing?" England said in shock.

"I don't know, aru."

Italy raised his bat, let out a cry, and charged towards the two. He jumped on China and started wacking him, his left arm was awkwardly wrestling to get China's bat. Somehow, he did. Then, he did a little drum solo and ended it with a baseball bat to China's face, knocking him out. Italy looked at England and knocked her out too. He quickly apologized for hitting a girl.

Russia delivered an epic hit to Japan's stomach and a weird smile came upon his face as he watched the nation fall to the dirt.

With France, England, China, Germany, and Japan defeated only Russia, America, and Italy remanded. This was going to get interesting.

With 2 Allies members and 1 Axis members left, Italy knew he was outnumbered against the two strongest nations in the bunch.

America came at Italy first, immediately aiming for his head. Italy blocked the attack and nailed him in the stomach. America took a few steps back. Russia came out of nowhere, but Italy rolled to the side. He used his flag waving skills to smack Russia's leg a few times. He jumped to his feet and blocked an attack from Russia and America. He jumped back a few feet when a bat was thrust towards his face. Italy threw one of his bats at America as Russia came towards him. Italy moved back before doing a front flip. In slow motion he went above Russia's head and he used both his hands to slam his bat into the back of Russia's head. Russia fell forward as Italy landed perfectly on his feet.

"THE AXIS WIN!" Chris-chan screamed.

Cheers went through the crowd.

BACK AT THE HTD: AO ROOM

I plopped onto one of the chairs in the room. My lazyness has overtaken me. I watched as Austria strutted down a runway as Hungary recorded it. My attention turned to France talking to Chris-chan next to me.

"Will it get neutered?" France was asking Chris-chan.

"Not for the ten minutes. Any longer and it will."

"Wait, will Myu- kun be okay with the fact that England is a female?" I asked

"If she isn't, then she can always request it again when England is a male. Actually, she can request FrUk anytime she wants. I do support all pairings." Chris- chan replied.

England was walking over and heard this. She paled. "Damn."

France picked up England and ran over to a closet. Chris- chan locked it and stood there, probably to count the ten minutes.

A minute later I see Chris-chan laughing silently. I close my eyes and….

"Hey, Belize, get up!"

I jerk awake.

"WHAT! Wha happened? How many minutes have I been asleep?"

"Three minutes." It was Italy. He was holding a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I ask him

"OH! Chris- chan's friend Rache-kun sent us some dares and truths." He replies giving me the folded piece of paper.

I looked at the closet that France and England were in. I heard a bang, a moan and some other noises from in there. I got up and walked to Chris- chan.

"What's going on in there?" I whispered.

"Well, At first they were fighting, then they started making-out, and it sounds like they might have quick sex." Chris- chan whispered back.

"Quick sex? Never heard of it."

"That's what I call sex that is quick." Chris- chan winked.

There was another moan.

"Have you had sex before?" I ask

"Fuck no! I just know the different kinds of sex. I know what sex is, but I've never had it. Before you ask about France and Russia, I wouldn't have a threesome with them. Besides, I think I might be gay." She answered.

We heard some more noises and some faint voices.

"Yep, quick sex." She confirmed.

We waited out the last few minutes hearing England scream France's name a couple times and some more noises.

Chris- chan told them their time was up.

"Here, we are going to conclude the show for today. We'll do Rache- kun's dares next episode." Chris- chan said before walking away.

I walked up to my room, slipped under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the FrUk wasn't catering. I couldn't think of anything, and my sister was distracting me by playing Just Dance 2. Also, school starts up again tomorrow, so it might take me longer to update. First update of the New Year! Woo. Also, the next chapter might be in Chris- chan's or Lalan's POV. Who shall it be?<p> 


	7. In The End, I Am Alone Again

I awoke to large thump downstairs. Sounds like the mail room. We had finally given Italy his own mailing room. He calls the room, "The TD Italian Mail."

What was I doing at 3: 30 in the morning? Well…here's the list.

I'm not sleeping.

I'm finishing my PJAS powerpoint that was due before break(I have to present on Monday)

I'm helping Italy with the mail.

I'm getting something to drink.

I did one of Rache-kun's dares and watched Omegle porn hours earlier. It wasn't pretty.

I sat down in kitchen with my water. My laptop is sitting on the table. I'm ordering stuff for the show and I'm working on my powerpoint. I finally started the Tables, it's last thing I need for it.

5 minutes later, and I had 15 columns done and I ordered two more things for the show.

5 minutes after that Italy came in.

"How's the powerpoint coming along?" He asked me. Was that seriously what he first asks?

"I only have 8 more columns left until I'm done with it." I replied.

He nodded. "Can you help me downstairs when you're done?" He asked before yawning.

"Sure." Veneziano looks tired.

"Ve~ Thank you." He smiles at me before leaving.

"I click out of the ordering site and continue my powerpoint. When I FINALLY finish it I celebrate with a root beer and a tiny dance. Then, I take my laptop, and go downstairs to The TD Italian Mail room.

The first thing I notice is Italy asleep in his chair, his fake glasses dangling lazily on his face. I chuckle slightly, and pick up a piece of paper off his desk. It's a letter telling me that I need to deliver packages to people's doors. I blinked. Wow. Really.

I got to work any ways. I dragged about 10 boxes outside before I put my laptop im my room and came back. I noticed that even with these boxes out, there were many boxes stacked up in Italy's work room. The room wasn't too big, so it was pretty cramped. I dragged out 25 more boxes and decided I should start delivering.

I put the 35 boxes onto the kitchen table and took a breath. The first box I looked at had Romano's name. That's when I decided that I would put them into groups. The end result was: Romano's box on the chair, my 12 boxes on the ground, Honduras's box on another chair, America's 5 boxes on the counter, Russia's 2 boxes on another chair, China's and England's boxes on the right side of the table, Canada's 7 boxes on the left side of the table, and Italy's boxes outside his mail office on a table.

I put my boxes into my room, and moved America's boxes to where my boxes had been on the ground. Now, I had a mission: To get Italy and Romano's boxes to their room without waking Romano and possibly Spain. I steadily went up to their room on the 4th floor. I quietly opened their door, set the 8 boxes inside, and left.

Back in the kitchen (Actually it's kitchen 1), I moved around some more boxes.

"Hello Chris-chan." A voice said and I almost jumped.  
>"Hello Honduras." I said grabbing his box.<p>

"Helping Italy?"

"Yes. He looked tired, so I decided to help him out. This box is for you." I stated giving him his box.

"Thanks." He winked, grabbed a drink, and left. I stared out after him. Honduras is weird to say in the least.

LATER….

About 30 nations, Lalan, and I were sitting in the HTD:AO room lounging around. I looked at the clock, 2p.m. Time to start the show!

"And, we're live, in 5, 4, 3, 2…" Qatar motioned to Lalan and I.

"HELLO!" Lalan shouted.

"Welcome back to HTD: AO!" I added our sudden shouting scared most of the nations in the room.

"The program where you can truth, dare, or torture anyone!"

"First off, we are going to do the dares that my friend Rache-kun sent us." I exclaimed pulling out the piece of paper.

"Okay, we need Russia over here."

Said nation strolled over.

"Da?"

"Say you love Belarus."

"…I love Belarus, but only as a sister!" Russia exclaimed.

"That was surprisingly easy." Lalan commented.

"Next, France needs to mail himself to Rache-kun's house, but first we need to truth him."

"Yes?" France said.

"Are you a rapist?" Lalan asked bluntly.

France made a weird noise, "NON! I am a lover, not a rapist. That is clear!" He stalked off to mail himself.

"Alright! America has to kiss Russia." I said. Russia nodded and dragged America back over, and before America could say anything, he was kissed.

"What the fuck, dude!" America shouted when they parted.

"Russia loves you, da?" I said tilting my head. Oh, this was going to be fun.

America twitched, and ran away screaming.

"It says that you have bring in…the demon?" Lalan looked at me quizzically.

"The demon." I repeated, waving my wand. Suddenly, Rache-kun's white and black cat appeared.

"I'll return her tomorrow, da?"

"Lalan, you have jump out of a 35,000 story building." I said before laughing. Lalan pulled out her own wand and she disappeared with Mongolia. I turned on one of the TVs and Lalan was at the top of a 35,000 story building.

She turned to Mongolia (who was holding the camera). "Here I go." She jumped.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"While Ukraine is getting a make-shift boob job, I am going to turn Rache-kun's friend Austin, into a girl." I waved my wand and heard a scream from miles away. I grinned, "Now, she will watch the worst show ever."

A minute later Lalan came back.

"HOW THE HELL CAN FRANCE BE MAILED BEFORE ME?" Switzerland screamed. I went into the hall. Italy was dragging France in a box and Switzerland was yelling at him.

"We already had Rache-kun's address. I will mail you next." Italy asserted. I went back into the room, and threw the piece of paper away.

"Lastly," I started, "EVERYONE HAS TO KISS EACH OTHER!"

I was immediately glomped by several nations.

Two minutes later…

I stumbled into the kitchen, my clothes ruffed up and my hair messy.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Belize asked picking up a glass filled with soda.

My eye twitched, "Everyone had to kiss each other."

"Ah." Belize started drinking some of his drink. He eyes grew wide and he spit his drink back into the cup. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the fuck!" He screamed and we both heard laughter. Honduras slinked into the kitchen laughing his ass off.

Belize glared at Honduras.

"I didn't think you'd take it." He said still laughing.

Belize was still glaring, "You knew I would, that's why you left it out here. Being my laid back and lazy self, you knew I would take it."

I heard the phone and I left them alone to dash to pick it up. Lalan was already there and she put it on speaker.

"MyuForTheFailureXD:Yes. Me again, blah blah blah.

It came so fast! I'm so happy! Oh BTW, Chris-chan, where might I be able to find a bacon wand like yours?

Any pairings you say? -evil Russian aura surrounds me and the phone you use-

This is only gonna get more interesting~

BTW, loved the FrUK. It was great :)

Alright, dares and all that schnitzel~

Oh, you coming to my house Switzerland? BRING IT ON. I got 2 pretty guns in the attic waiting~

I dare Germany to pull on both Italy and Romano's curls for five minutes!

I dare Prussia and Switzerland to get a makeover from Poland! Make em pretty!

:D

I dare Turkey and Greece to be locked in a closet for 10 minutes so they can work out their differences. Please stand Japan outside so he can make sure they don't kill each other.

I dare America to jump off Lady Liberty completely naked and try to land in a

bucket of water! I'm not sure why, I just want him to do it.

I dare Russia to give Belarus a kiss on the cheek. Neither are allowed a weapon, and it must last 5 seconds.

I dare All to become one with Mother Russia!

Bye bye for now! I love you all~"

"I'm coming right now!" Switzerland shouted from the box he was in. Italy and Guatemala were mailing him finally.

"Wait! Switzerland! You and Prussia have to get a makeover first!" I called. Prussia and Poland were already set up. Two minutes later Switzy stormed in and waited his turn.

I saw Lalan dragging Turkey and Greece to a nearby closet. The three were all yelling at each other and Japan lagged behind. Lalan locked Greece and Turkey in the closet telling them to, "Put that in your juicebox and SUCK IT!" Japan stood awkwardly in front of the door.

"Myu-kun, I will send you your very own bacon wand! I'll send you one right now." I ran off to do that.

I came to see Sweden and Denmark fighting about a video game they were playing. Turkey and Greece were screaming at each other from the closet and Japan was yelling things that weren't heard.

I turned to the TV to see America jumping off of Lady Liberty while shouting things. I walked closer. It seems like Bangladesh had to jump too. America was talking to Bangladesh, but I didn't hear what they were saying. America amazingly landed in a bucket of water and he flashed a thumbs up to the camera Bangladesh had. Two minutes later the two had to run from the cops.

I looked at my watch and ran outside of the mansion. A car pulled up and out stepped Belarus. She approached me, "I'll tell you next time, but I don't think we'll be moving. Welcome back! You get kiss Russia! I'll show you where he is."

We walked down having casual conversation. It ended when Belarus flung herself at Russia who started running. I caught him by the scarf, "Nope. You have kiss her cheek for five seconds." He sulked.

"Here you go." I gave him to Belarus, "No weapons." I added. They did as they were told, then Russia ran away.

"EVERYONE HAS TO BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA!" I screamed.

"NOT ME~" Switzerland yelled. He was in the outfit that Japan had imagined him in, in that one episode. He grabbed his gun and got back into the box, which was then taped up.

"NOW, I'M COMING FOR YOU MYU!" He screamed as Italy and Guatemala carried him away.

Everyone was screaming in thought of becoming one with Russia, except for Belarus, Russia, and I.

"I BECOME ONE WITH RUSSIA FIRST BITCHES!" Belarus was chasing Russia. Russia was screaming in terror. Prussia grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hallway. He was wearing a dress that looked GOOD on him.

"I'm NOT becoming one with him." He stalked off in his dress, heels and bow.

England came down the hall.

"Is the show ending?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and went into Italy's office.

I stood there in my spot.

With France gone for now, and Belarus stalking Russia, we won't be able to meet up for awhile.

Between the chaos, I found myself utterly alone. Again.

* * *

><p>I will do the other person's dare next chapter.<p>

Myu, we love you. I love when you review. Just for that you get a prize! It can be anything you want.


	8. What Is This? I Don't Even

T_T I love you all. I was laugh my ass off reading your dares. Guess what? FRANCE IS BACK! So that means I can do the France dares!

* * *

><p>"AAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed running. Honduras was chasing me with this creepy grin on his face. I think he's been talking to France recently. France got back yesterday, and he had immediately glomped Chris-chan, who was <span>HAPPY <span>that he was back.

I jumped down the stairs and ran into the HTD:AO room and rammed right into Chris- chan's back.

"What the-"

"Save me, now."

I was thrown into a closet.

"Belize, is that you?" A voice whispered.

I jumped.

"Who's there?"

"France."

"Russia. We're planning to do something that involves Chris- chan." Russia whispered.

"Wait…Russia, how are you fitting in this small of a closet?"

"I'm down here, and France is on my lap, da?"

o.o "…o…kay…" That's creepy. That's not something that you hear or see every day.

"Wait, what are you doing in here?" France asked.

"I'm hiding from Honduras. He was chasing me."

"Ah."

"Hey, Belize, he's gone!"

The closet opened and I zoomed out shutting the door, so I wouldn't blow Russia and France's cover…and their position.

"You came zooming out. What's in there?"

"A ghost."

"Oooh! I wanna see!"

Chris-chan yanked the door open.

"Have any threes, da?"

"Non, go fish."

Chris-chan saw them…and broke out laughing, and soon enough, I was too.

"Oh mein Gott, you do know that doesn't look right, right?" She chuckled.

France grinned creepily, "Ohonhonhon~"

"Try anything, and you get smashed into a wall, da?"

France paled, "Understood."

The two came out of the closet whispering to each other.

"Holy crap, it's time to start the show!" Chris- chan exclaimed looking at her watch. She motioned to Qatar.  
>"WELCOME BACK!"<p>

"TO HTD:AO, where you can torture anybody!"

We scared a bunch of other people in the room.

"Hopefully today, we get some FABULOUS dares and truths!" Chris-chan cackled.

"I second that!" We both high-fived.

As if on cue, the phone rang.

I ran over and put it on speaker and said the usual greeting.

"Hello, this is FallingDown98. I was going to do this for a different truth or dare but does it really matter? Oh well, I can do it for both.

I want France to give me a sex-ed lesson so that way I'm prepared when I have you lock Romano, Canada, America, Spain, and England(After he's a boy again) in a room with me. P.S. the room should probably contain condoms for all the guys.

Thanks. Bye." The phone hung up.

"Alright, you all, get in the closet. France.." I used my bacon wand to summon FallingDown98 and they went into another room.

The phone rang again.

"MyuForTheFailureXD: Oh Hello My Lovelies~

-Tearing up- I- I FEEL SO LOVED! I'm not joking when I say, you made my day. I love this story. It's awesome as Prussia. Keep being awesome and I won't injure Switzerland as much as I plan too!

Thank you for the bacon wand! I absolutely love it! All my friends are SOOOOO jealous! :D

To the where the magic happens (Right now you are thinking dirty thoughts. SHAME!)

Please, get this message to Switzerland as he is currently being shipped to me:

Oh my! I'm so scared! A man dressed in a frilly dress with a bow in his hair is coming to get me! Oh nooooooooo! Pfffffft, not! I'm waitin for ya Switzy!

I'm sitting here on my porch with both guns ready for fire! Be ready for a fight!

(I heard something of a prize? XD Alright, my request is that you please write the Epic Battle of The Century between Switzy and me. If you would prefer me to choose something else, that's fine though! But if you could write his battle with me, it'd be awesome!)

I dare America to finally admit that Canada tops him! And that he likes it that way. Cuz c'mon, we know he does.

I dare Turkey to take off his mask in front of everyone. And keep it off for the whole chapter. If he fails, he will feel my wrath. I want Greece to take pictures and send me some as well :)

I dare Belarus to be locked in a cage while Russia becomes one with whoever he pleases. All her weapons must be removed, and she may not be let out until the person Russia chose to become one with is in a safe place.

I dare Finland to finally admit to enjoying being Sweden's wife. Again, he knows he enjoys it. See Santa Finland! For Christmas (which just passed...) I want you to admit your love for Su-san! -Insert adorable puppy eyes here-

BTW, if you're ever alone, you can talk to me :D ILL BE UR FREND.

Your forever loyal reviewer who loves this story with all her heart,

Me! Myu-kun :)"

Chris-chan laughed, "I'll just need your description of you, and I'll start writing ;D"  
>I saw America screaming something at Russia and I walked up to him.<p>

"America, admit that Canada tops you. We all know he does."

America looked at me weird.

"DUDE! All because his country is above mine doesn't mean nothing! Besides, he's my brother! Of course I like it that way, because it's always been that way. Hmph."

"Denial~" I whispered and he looked at me weird.

"BELIZE!" I looked over and I paled. Dear God, it's Honduras. I bolted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him.

"Belize! Stop running around! We have a show to do!" Chris-chan bellowed as I ran by her.

"HONDURAS IS CHASING ME!"

I heard a loud sound and looked behind me. Chris- chan had knocked him out by slamming one of the sides of her two foot square machete into his face.

"DUDE! You're gonna kill someone with that!" America shouted.

"I'll put rubber on the sharp parts." She then looked at Turkey and Greece.

The two paled. Greece grabbed a camera and Turkey took off his mask and started a photo shoot. The two argued.

I got out a cage and lured Belarus over by putting Russia in front of it, then moving him and trapping her inside. I confiscated her weapons.

A second later Russia was gone. So, I walked over to Finland and Sweden.

"Alright Finny, say you love being Sweden's wife." I looked at him. He sighed.

"I enjoy being Sweden's wife." he said.

"Wow. I expected it to be harder to get you to admit that." I said surprised.

"KESESESESE~ That's what she said!" Prussia laughed.

I threw China at him.

"AIYAHHHH!"

I called up Switzerland and delivered the message.

"FFFFF- I'm in yo mailbox, so you better check yo mail!" Switzerland said and hang up.

I let out a light laugh. The way Switzerland said that sounded…ooc?

The phone rang. I put it on speaker and said the usual greeting.

"Hello~ It's FallingDown98, I'm the perverted person that called a bit ago. I want Liechtenstein to kiss every single male country in the world and Switzy must do nothing about it. Also I would like lessons from Hungary on where to find the best yaoi and

Germany and Italy must switch personalities for a couple of chapters. That's all! Bye for now, oh wait, one last thing. I dare someone to wed me to Romano AND Canada!" The phone was hung up.

"Well, lucky for you, Switzerland isn't here to say anything about it! Wait, every male country? Then that includes me too, damn." As I said that, the female nation strolled up to me.

"Do I have to do it?" She asked.

"Well, it was a dare…"

"Will big brother be mad?"

"Not if we don't tell him."

She giggled, and I was kissed first. It was short. Liechtenstein went off to complete her dares.

I pulled out a wand and poofed Hungary off to FallingDown98 about the yaoi. I then switched Germany and Italy's personalities. This is going to be fun.

Suddenly, a loud 'BOOM!' noise made me go deaf for a second. I turned to see the BTT flying through the air. I then saw the cannon. Then I saw Germany launch himself from it, and face-plant into a wall.

The BTT made a crash landing onto Chris- chan, who was in a priest outfit for the Wedding.

"You may kiss the Bride." Chris- chan groaned. After that, it went to Hell. It was at the doorstep when the cake, food, drinks, and alcohol were brought in. It was England who started the drunk chain. It was funny watching Germany and Italy drunkenly argue and stumble around. It was funny watching America running (stumbling) away from Russia who was running (more like jogging) away from Belarus. It was fun watching the BTT bother Chris- chan. It was amusing watching Latvia (who was drunk) get dragged away by Estonia and Lithuania while shouting random things. I think he started cackling at one point. It was amusing watching Canada, Romano and FallingDown98 throw cake at people. It was amusing watching England talking to Bangladesh. It was awesome when I snapped a picture of Guatemala tripping over a table and face-planting into the surface. It was nice seeing Greece and Japan getting along like they always did. It pulled me away from watching all the drunks. It was sad when Honduras drunkenly found me. It was creepy when he asked me if I liked someone.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as Honduras fell down. It made me feel better. A little bit. It made wonder for a second that even he wasn't drunk, would he still have kissed me? Does he even LIKE me? I know you do crazy shit when you're drunk, but…forget it.

Chris- chan's POV

I finally got away from the BTT ("BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL. ON. ME.") I took in everything that was happening. Belize and I are going to have to calm it down if this mess gets worse. I swapped the priest outfit for my favourite dress (should I really be wearing it at this time? Oh well, I can use my wand to fix and damage.).

Hm…speaking of Belize, where is he? Through the commotion I spot a strand of green hair sticking up. I run towards him and stop dead in my tracks when I see him. What. The. Shit?

Okay, this is enough. I stumble into the kitchen 1 and see China awkwardly drinking tea at the table.

"What the hell is going on, aru?"

"The Wedding reception. We're going to have to wait for everyone to sober up. Ugh. If only Belize and Lalan were available right now." Chris- chan groaned sitting down from across the table.

"Why aren't they if I may ask?"

"Laka is still recovering from her jump off that building and after seeing what Belize what up to, I came up here."

Before China could question, Belize and Honduras came in.

"Belizey~ you're so mean~" Honduras whined.

"sigh…you've already kissed me like, a dozen times and you're very drunk. You need to sober up, dumbass."

"So~please? Eh!" Honduras tried to get at him.

"ACK! I said no! Ack! Rape, RAPE!" Belize flailed trying to get Honduras away from him.

Chris- chan smirked, watching the amusing scene, and China just stared.

THE NEXT DAY

"Well, unfortunately, we are out of time, so see you next show!"

* * *

><p>Someone's questioning their feelings ;P<p> 


	9. A Crack Load Of Shit

FINALLY, a chapter in guess who, LALAN'S POV!

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm out of the infirmary and into the crazy that is the HTD: AO room and…just about everywhere else in the house. Apparently, that wedding was crazy. Wait. IT WAS! I saw some of the craziness.<p>

"I swear! I was sober!" I heard Belize exclaim as I walked into kitchen 1.

"What happened?" I asked slightly smirking. I want to know what happened.

"Well, I thought both Honduras and Belize were drunk, but he's telling me that he was sober." Chris-chan said.

"Woah, woah, what?" I was now grinning.

Just then Honduras (speak of the devil) walked in. Belize tried to hide himself.

"Don't try to hide yourself from me Belizey." Honduras grinned.

"S-shut up!"

Belizey?

"Aww, someone's questioning their feelings." Chris-chan bantered. Belize glared at her and Honduras just laughed. I chuckled while saying, "What?"

"Well, at the Wedding, everyone was drinking." Chris-chan started.

"I see where this is going." I said.

"OH!" She suddenly exclaimed, "It's almost time for the show."

We started up a conversion on the way down.

"What to know what's weird? I haven't seen your brother at all."

"Oh, really? I saw him yesterday." I replied. He had come into the infirmary to escape.

A little while later we were sitting in the HTD: AO room with about fifty other nations. I was watching France and England fight when I heard that familiar, "Kesesese~" and felt someone sit next to me.

"Finally back from the infirmary, huh? Must've been unawesome. You've missed out some awesome things."

"Hey, Prussia. I was still there because I got sick. My country is still struggling, you know? My boss and I are working hard." I told him. I'm still working on getting my country into a better state than it is now.

"That's unawesome. Wait…did you sleep on the ground or actually sleep in the bed?" He asked. He was grinning, but his tone wasn't suggestive.

"Well, one of the sources to my back problems is from sleeping on the floor for all those years, I found out. So, I was advised to stop sleeping on the floor." I had to say, my back feels better.

He laughed, "After all of our attempts, we'd never thought that you wouldn't stop sleeping on the floor."

"Pffft, I thought it was America who first came to that."

"It was." He bluntly stated as he glared at Russia.

The phone rang and Chris-chan picked it up.

"HELLO!" She said the usual greeting.

"Hello, this is Simonana. here are my dares/trues *evil grin*

Dare for Russia (hopes he doesn't kill me afterwards),

Wear a French maid costume. You can keep the scarf on.

Dare for UK,

Keep Belarus from assaulting Russia while he wears the French maid costume without knocking her off.

See I am nice^^

Dare for America,

You can choose to eat super healthy food prepared by China or hamburgers prepared by UK.

Truth for Prussia,

I always wanted to know why your name Russia with is a P in front. And don't answer it with "Because I am awesome" or alike.

True for Canada,

You are most of the time invisible and you have Francs blood in you. So have you ever watched the nation in their private times, or in there embarrassing moments when they thought they were alone? And if yes do you have a room with all of the others nations secret? Like videotaped or something?

And a dare for Canada I couldn't resist:

Imitate America and do something he will get blamed for :) I know you want it, too.

Dare for Japan,

Tell one of your crazy dreams aloud, to everyone. *gives you a bullet proof vest* I love ANIME AND MANGA!

France true for you,

How many nations have you slept with? Just curious.

Dare (not really) for Romano,

Bake a Valentine chocolate heart with help from Austria and give it to Spain."

Dare for Germany,

Make Italy drunk with beer, and then play with his curl for 10 min.

Austria truth,

Do you like to drink beer? And how many do you need to get drunk?

Switzerland and China dare,

Switch bodies with each other *send with post the switching body gun*

Estonia dare,

Say something rude in Russia's face^.^

I think that is enough for now :)"

I listened to the caller and laughed at some.

I watched Russia followed Belize (Who looked pissed off) to a room to change. England reluctantly stood by Belarus.

"Damn!" I heard America shout and snapped his fingers, "I guess…food from China. I would die if I ate Iggy's food."

"BLOODY GIT, my food is delicious. Besides, I wouldn't want to cook that bloody junk food anyways."

I couldn't hear them anymore because Prussia started shouting. "WHAT? THAT'S JUST A FUCKING COINCIDENCE!"

I lightly chuckled and thought 'Sure~ It is.'

I barely heard Canada say, "Well…um, not videotaped." Over England screaming. Looks like Russia's done changing. Jesus, England could be used as an alarm.

"Well," I heard Japan start "Honestly, I once had a vision of Switzerland and I dancing a-and singing." He stuttered. He hid his face.

I could tell Chris-chan wanted to shout something at Japan, but she shouted it at Micronesia instead. "YOU GAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!"

He just looked at her.

I turned my attention to France, who was in front of the camera Qatar was holding. I stood up.

"How many nations I've slept with? Ohonhonhon~ England, America, Prussia, Spain, Scotland, Netherlands, Portugal, and I think Andorra. I forgot the rest; I need to make a list. I've attempted sleeping with: Most nations, Chris-chan, Rache-kun, and who could I forget our lovely Lalan here." He finished when I walked up to him.

"Fuck. You." I said narrowing my eyes. I didn't hate France, but I don't like him. I think of him as more of an acquaintance.

I was about to bolt away from him when I heard England yell, "AMERICA, YOU BLOODY YANKER!"

America sipped a milkshake, "What! I didn't do anything!"

I noticed that Belarus wasn't in the room, but the screaming from a nearby closet with a myriad of locks explained her absence. But back to the argument…

"I didn't throw a hamburger at you!" America protested (ironically) holding a hamburger from God-knows-where.

"There's one right in your hand, git!"

"I'm going to eat this! S'e?" He retorted by stuffing the burger into his mouth.

England was about to yell the phone rang. Chris-chan was instantly there.

"Hello, It's FallingDown98.

Yay! I am now one with Romano AND Canada! Thank you so much. I dare... Austria to tell Switzy (when he gets back) that I dared his little sister to kiss every male country in the world. I also wish for the bad touch trio to have a threesome with each other! Yay for yaoi. Also, just cause I like some yuri too, I dare Belarus to kiss Liechtenstein on the cheek. (That way it can be platonic or romantic) See you next chapter!"

As Chris-chan was writing in her notepad, the phone rang again, so I picked it up and said the usual greeting.

"YES! :D

A description of myself? Okay~

I am extremely tall (like, scary tall) with long-ish brown hair and brown eyes. I'm also kinda pale... My personality is extremely sarcastic, I don't take things seriously a lot, but I have a temper. And I'm not afraid unleash my wrath. Though, most of the time, I'm nice and fun. :)

Hope that'll be enough for you~

Dare time-

First off, Switzerland is IN MY MAILBOX? Why hasn't he come out yet? HE

AFRAID? :D

Alright, hmmmm... I dare China and Japan to have an Epic Dance Dance Revolution battle.

I dare Prussia to eat the yellow chick peeps. A whole box of them. With

Gilbird watching. I have a feeling someone has made him do this before... Oh

well...

I dare anyone of Chris-chan's choice to eat a whole plate of England's scones.

No drinks. No anything else. Just the character and a plate of scones. Yay~

I'm sure you all remember my first review, where I asked if you'd rather be ran over by 50 duck sized horses or 1 horse sized duck. Well... -sends in the mail 50 duck sized horses AND 1 horse sized duck- HAVE FUN~

Bye Bye! :)"

"I like beer, but I don't drink often, which means I don't know how many it takes for me to get drunk." Austria loudly stated. Looks like he's available to do his truth from earlier, same with Italy, Germany and Estonia too.

"OUCH! It takes about nine or ten." Prussia shouted, voice muffled by the peeps and Gilbird pecking him.

"Hurry up Prussia."

"The awesome me will finish when I awesomely finish."

Next I heard was, "Russia, you look like a pussy in that dress. Like France's slave or something."

Then a stream of kolkolkol's followed and I heard one the doors break.

I heard Myu's call again a loud, "WHAT THE SHIT?" pierced the air. I turned to see it was Chris-chan who had said that. She pointed at a camera.

"MYU! YOU DESCRIBED YOURSELF THE WAY I THOUGHT YOU WOULD!" She exclaimed.

"There, I kissed the girl!" Belarus said rather loudly pointing to Liechtenstein.

"Nice to know." Chris- chan said in her monotonous voice.

A drunk Italy with Germany pulling at his curl came into sight. Germany looked really uncomfortable. Suddenly, Italy grabbed Germany and smashed his lips onto his. Germany went stiff in shock.

"COME ON GERMANY, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE HIM!" Chris-chan cheered from next to me. "If only they weren't drunk." She sighed. I looked at her. There was a sad smile on her face and she looked about ready to cry. She pulled out her wand and waved it. For a second everything went white, and then the room returned to normal. I noticed that Italy wasn't drunk anymore. He left a stunned Germany and exited the room like everything was normal.

Chris-chan then waved up a game system and started getting everything set up for the DDR battle. Odd, thing was, she acted like the GerIta kiss didn't even happen. Germany's face told that Chris-chan didn't undo the kiss.

"Alright China and Japan, what song?" Chris-chan asked.

"Hm…This is DDR extreme 2."

"I don't have the original. This is Sava's. Deal with it."

"How about…Sakura, aru."

"This one's fast."

I sat down. Unfortunately, this is right next to closet were the threesome were having closet sex.

When song started, the two were fast. Their feet moved rapidly on the mat. They both wouldn't give in to the other's taunts. They both ended…with the same score.

"AIYAHHH!" China's bellow came at the same time as a groan and some quick Spanish from the closet. It was a funny combination.

"Just do another song."

The two settled on 'Absolute'

The two had become so competitive. They even started doing flips and other acrobatic-like things. I eventually got distracted because the Closet Threesome got obnoxiously loud. I think I heard Chris-chan leave the room at some point. I moved away just in time to see the song end.

"NO! JAPAN! WHY! I JUST LOST MY GROPPING RIGHTS FOR A WEEK!"

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I defeated you!" China laughed.

Japan just nodded and said, "You won fair and square."

Just as Italy walked in his phone rang.

"Ciao?"

"ITALY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK! NEXT TIME DON"T TAPE SO MUCH NEON GREEN AND RED DUCT TAPE ON THE BOX!" Switzerland screamed. Italy screamed and hung up.

I exited the room to clear my head and find Chris-chan.

I found England cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, have you seen Chris- chan?"

He turned, "In fact I have. She said that Russia had to eat my scones."

"Okay." I said watching him put the scones on a plate. Russia was downstairs, so it shouldn't be hard to find him.

"Thanks." I grunted taking the plate and heading back downstairs. I opened the door, and what do you know? Russia's right there.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screeched in my higher pitched voice. Almost everyone winced.

"Chris-chan, has decided that Russia is to eat the scones!" I shouted. Everyone looked terrified.

Russia just shrugged and took the plate from my hands. He picked one up (the worst looking scone in the batch actually) and took a bite. He then ate the rest.

"HOLY CRAP! How can he be able to eat a whole batch of England's scones!" Someone shrieked.

What happened next surprised everyone. Russia fell backwards onto the floor.

"Holy shit! He's out!" I exclaimed looking at him.

Then, everyone, after two minutes exactly, started cheering.

"HEY, what'd we miss?" The BTT asked exiting the closet.

"Nothing much. Alright, time to end the show." I turned to the camera.

"Thanks for watching! See you all next time!" I waved at the camera.

* * *

><p>JEEZUZ! I got sick on Monday! Now my head hurts, see you all soon!<p> 


	10. I Need Better Titles

I sat drinking some root beer. Ahhh~ taking that break from the show was really beneficial. A lot of things happened to me and we got time to recover from those horse sized ducks and duck sized horse. Switzerland and they arrived in the mail about a month ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I was in the HTD: AO room doing some renovations (Czech Republic, Motak, Lalan, Belize, Fiji, Germany, and Tibet helping of course) when there was a scream and Italy flew in locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Lalan asked/ demanded.

"The horse sized ducks and duck sized horse came in." He gasped. His eyes were wide and it looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

Motak looked confused (He obviously doesn't watch the show).

"AAHHHHH!"

Fiji grimaced. "That sounded like French Polynesia."

"What if the horse fucked someone?" I found myself saying with a smile on my face. Everyone looked at me, Lalan looked amused.

"Dammit Anthony!" I waved my wand and my male counterpart appeared.

"Hey Chris." He greeted. Anthony had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a strange curl like I did. We looked like twins actually. Most of his interests were the same as mine. Of course he had ADHD and had two mental ages like me. His personality was like mine, but he was a bit like my friend Thomas, and he's gay.

Czech, Lalan, Belize, Motak, Germany, Anthony and I decided to follow the ducks and horse to see what happens. We made it all the way to kitchen 2 when we had to crawl underneath the gigantic table. One of the ducks (Which I named Slovo) started fighting with Brazil. We crawled by him and crawled up the stairs avoiding about five ducks. Belize separated with us there.

We almost died at the stairs to the third floor (AKA , South America Floor).

At The Stairs To the Fourth Floor

My phone starting going off, but we were slowly walking up the stairs.

"Hello, Myu." I heard Anthony, and I swung my head over to him.

"Give me that!" I swiped my back.

"Ciao, Myu." We continued ascending the stairs.

"Switzerland will be back real soon." She said.

"Really? Cool." I said distracted by Poland and Lithuania running.

"HOLY SHI-!" I saw Singapore almost get squashed by a duck chasing Latvia down the hall.

"What was that?" Myu asked.

"Singapore. Your surprise came in the mail." The duck (a bit closer to where we were standing against the wall) lunged at Latvia. My eyes widened as it tried to eat him.

"Yay! They finally arrived!"

"Uh…I have to go, one of the ducks is trying to eat Latvia." I hung up.

"I'll save him." Czech Republic took off despite our protests.

"We need to find somewhere and discuss some things." Anthony said.

"Where would we go?"

About Eleven Minutes Later

"I'm surprised we made it outside!"

"Alright Antny, what are we to dicuss?" I asked my male counterpart, shortening his name.

"How are we going to get rid of these things?"

I noticed that Germany, Lalan and Motak weren't here.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"We're screwed."

"Yep."

"Wait! I have an idea!"

MEANWHILE…

Belize and Lalan were on the fifth floor and noticed something. They walked down to the HTD: AO room and found Anthony and Chris-chan urgently locking 69 locks on a door.

CHRIS-CHAN

We finally finished locking the ducks and horses in there. I took a deep breath.

"I almost died!"

"You almost died?"

"How?"

I saw Lalan and Belize approach us.

"I lured the ducks and horses in here."

"0.0 ALL OF THEM! BY YOURSELF?"

"Yeah, they almost trampled me at one point. Oh, Jesus."

Italy ran in here, his fake glasses almost falling off and his business suit (He's been wearing that for awhile) wrinkled quite a bit. He fixed his glasses.

"Chris! Anthony! Everyone is hurt, everything is a mess and Switzerland came in the mail!" He exclaimed.

"Get the nurses down here with any medical supplies that they could save. Bring people down in groups of five, and try to get Switzerland down here." Lalan ordered.

"Got it!" Italy nodded and dashed out.

I poofed away the room with 69 locks on it, and the four of us flopped down onto a cluster of couches in the room.

Piper, Randi, and Lasho burst in the room with a first aid kit. They rushed over to us.

Lasho hugged Lalan and I turned my attention to Randi.

"Chris, because of the amount of people hurt, we had to ask the rest of the Dysfunctional Family to come and help us.

"Redrose, are you serious!" I exclaimed using Randi's actual name.

"Yes!"

"Chris, are you okay?" Piper asked me.

"Just tired from running, PK." I replied.

"Italy is sending people in now." Anthony informed.

END FLASHBACK

Repairing is almost finished on the Fourth and Fifth floor. Everyone else (mostly everyone else) are still recovering. Half of the Dysfunctional family is gone, but they still drop by.

"There you are!" Lalan walked over to me.

"Yeah?" I threw the empty can in the recycling bin. Trash was a bitch.

"Time for the show."

"How many nations are down there?" I asked as we started down.

"…ten I believe."

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Welcome back to our show!"

Right on cue, the phone rang.

"I'll get that." I rushed over and put the phone on speaker.

"Ciao, This is Chris-chan from HTD: AO, and who is this?" I said elegantly.

"Hiii! This is MyuForTheFailureXD!

I described myself exactly as you thought I would. O_O that's slightly creepy, yet awesome! Phone 5!

Anyway, onward...

Oh schnitzel... I killed Russia. England, please make it to where your scones don't kill nations that can kill Busby's chair over, and over...

I dare The Bad Touch Trio to have a contest to see which can get the most phone numbers (other nations and humans) in one hour. And they have to do it shirtless (Not that I think they'd complain.)

I dare Japan and England to say 'in bed' at the end of every sentence they say. And anyone else Chris-chan wants to torture with this.

I love you crazy people~

Bye!"

"We love you too! By the way, he didn't actually kill Russia; he just got him sick and made him pass out."

Lalan pulled out her moon wand and summoned the BTT.

"Oh good, you're already shirtless."

"What do we have to do?"

"Stay shirtless, and have a contest to see which one of you three can get the most phone number in an hour."

Lalan waved her wand again.

"I also erased almost all of the numbers you had." She grinned.

"Let's do this. Imma so totally win because I'm awesome."

"Your time starts…NOW!" The three bolted out of the room.

"Summon Japan."

The Start of BTT Phone Number Contest

The second they all exited the room, they were dashing down the hall.

"ITALY!" They all shouted.

Then they all started fighting about who would get Italy first until they reached The Italian Mail room.

"Come back later." Italy growled before slamming the door.

The BTT rushed up stairs.

BACK WITH PEOPLE

All of us hosts paled at hearing FallingDown98's dares. The wedding between her friend and France wasn't a problem. It was the two hosts of the opposite gender having sex that bothered them.

Anthony was homo and refused to do it. Belize ran out of the room screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!" , Lalan started shaking and put her scarf around her neck, and I had problems because I'm really insecure, and I'm confused about my sexuality now. We all felt uncomfortable with it.

When Lalan started sobbing I made up my mind.

"Okay. Sadly for FallingDown98 we are going refuse this dare. We'll still do the wedding. I know I said at one point that you guys could torture us, but there are things we will refuse. This is one of them. We are only refusing to do it because, Anthony's gay, Belize…I really don't know, probably has to do with Honduras, haha, I won't do it because, I have sexuality confusion and I really feel uncomfortable, and Lalan won't do it because….oh dear." I looked at Lalan who was in a corner shaking. I think she's crying.

"PHONE!" I yelled as the phone rang.

"Simonana here.

LOL a nice chaos/mess you got there:D

Let come to the topic:

Prussia dare:

Because I didn't like your answer, stalk Belarus in same fashion she stalks Russia for a day. Make her creepiness AWESOME!

For France

Choose two nations (yourself not counted) that in you option would make the most unusual couple possible and lock them together for 10 min. And before you lock them give them each instruction they have to follow, while being locked in the room.

For America:

Give 10 compliments to England. You are not allow to say in that time the word hero AND if you ** off UK before you are done, you have to start over, but you are not allowed to use the same compliments again.

First I have already send a vodka bottle that will help Russia, to come again under the living :) If not feed him sunflower seeds.

My friend dare: She wanted to see Russia impose France for a whole day. The whole complete, annoying, groping, drinking from a wine glass (it should be vodka in the glass) and of course walking and speech. France can teach him the laugh and french. He has to do everything what France would usually do.

Romano, be nice to Germany, just like your brother. It is a dare.

Interesting I was in a dare mood.

Have fun, drugari~"

"Spasibo~!" I chirped before dialing a number.

"Lasho, get down here. It's urgent." I hung up.

I summoned America and told him what he had to do.

"Iggy…

Your scones are delicious!

You are waay better than France!

Your eyebrows are not caterpillars.

You are awesomer than Prussia!

Your cute when you talk to those creatures.

France and I both find you adorable when frustrated.

You so totally deserve respect for knocking Russia out. (Is this actually a compliment?)

-Insert last thing here (I'm going crazy trying to think of something xD)-

"Thanks, in bed." England awkwardly walked away while everyone else laughed.

Russia strolled in France style (They see me strolling, France style. I know they be trying to catch me perverted /shot) sipping vodka out of a wine glass.

Russia looked at a piece of paper before pocketing it, and walking across the room.

"Hey, how much longer for the BTT?"

"Um…Five minutes."

I summoned Romano and Germany and told them the dare.

Romano jumped on Germany's back and asked for a piggy back ride, and kept asking him until he agreed.

The BTT Burst into the room and rushed over to Anthony and I.

Anthony counted up the numbers.

"It's a tie."

The BTT groaned and argued with Anthony for five minutes ("Are you SURE?" "YES!").

I told Prussia what he has to do.

"Does she want me to DIE?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>AAAAHHH! Okay guys! What I am going to do is that next chapter, I'm going to have Prussia stalking Belarus, I'm going to Russia act like France still, I will have France do the weird pairing, we will have the wedding, I am going to do Switzerland's dares, and any more dares that get sent in.<p>

Note: For any of you guys that have read World's DumbestHetalia Edition and/or The Chaos of March Seventeenth, I have some news!

WDHE: I'm thinking of still continuing, I still need ideas.

CMSBA: I'm considering continuing this, and also I'm making bloopers, and some of them will make fun of my grammar and spelling errors! That story I think is crap, but hopefully if I still continue it, it will get better.

OTHER NEWS: I am going to make one-shot drabbles! Even us hosts, and my country OCs will be in the one-shots, but not all of them will be in every one-shot. Also, some of the one-shots may be about times in between the dare show episodes!

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ITALY BROS!


End file.
